


Sanctuary

by nightinthebrume



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, sorry for being gay i didnt mean it, theres like some plot but its mainly all sappy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightinthebrume/pseuds/nightinthebrume
Summary: In which Hilda spills her heart out and Sumire falls even harder than before.
Relationships: Hilda Ware/Warrior of Light
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i like my wolnpc ship a lot and this is a product of that<3 its all very self-indulgent mushy gushy sappy affectionate interactions with some banter bc. duh its hilda. if you're not here from my twit i hope you still enjoy this... theres an awful draught of f/f content in the ffxiv fandom

"You're so... gentle with me."

Caught off guard, a delicate hand falters against the smooth curve of the Mongrel's cheek. Sumire snaps out of her trance, and speaks.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, no, 's just..." an uncharacteristically sheepish look flashes across Hilda's features, "... not used to it, is all."

The cool night air blowing in through the open window suddenly feels a little cooler. Sumire retracts her hand completely, opting instead to rest it lightly on her companion's thigh.

"You're not used to it?" Honeyed eyes blink at her inquisitively.

"Yeah? I mean. I've never gotten so serious with anyone before. Had flings for the most part." Hilda shifts her weight on the bed. She isn’t one to mince her words, but perhaps some things were better left undiscussed.

"Oh."

Silence falls upon the room, similar to the one a few moments ago, though nowhere near as comfortable. Being with the auri woman was an entirely new experience for Hilda, one that had changed her outlook on romance as a whole, and because of this she didn't feel the need to reflect on her past romantic encounters. She didn't think simply mentioning the subject in passing would be so _awkward,_ though.

Sumire’s gaze is pointed downwards, angled left, stuck on some fascinating crease in the bedsheet, while her mind is elsewhere. Hilda wants her back here in the moment with her, and so she blurts out the first outrageous accusation that comes to mind.

"Spacin' out thinkin' about all the other women I've taken to bed, eh?"

It certainly does the trick, as the object of her affection starts back to reality, her eyes wide and her face darkening with embarrassment.

"Wh— No!" A weak rebuttal, and in an octave higher than her usual tone of voice. _Ah._ It had been a joke, but maybe...

Hilda snorts. "No need to fret, love—"

"I wasn't fretting! I wasn't even thinking—"

“—they weren’t _half_ as gorgeous as you.”

_Not fair,_ she thinks, as heat floods her body. It’s _not fair_ how a simple compliment from the raven haired woman sends her entire being into a mild state of shock. Perhaps it’s the way the compliment is presented to her, emphasized and spoken with the intent to fluster, or perhaps it’s the way she knows she means genuinely _means it._

Or perhaps it’s an embarrassing combination of the two. It’s very likely to be an embarrassing combination of the two.

“O-of course they weren’t,” Sumire finally speaks, tripping over her words in a desperate attempt to feign confidence. She then proceeds to open and close her mouth like a fish, grasping for words to complete her thought. They don’t come.

Her lover watches her fumble with mild amusement. _Cute,_ is all she thinks, as warmth blooms in her chest.

"Want to hear somethin' embarrassin'?"

A simple question, and an abrupt, yet welcomed change of subject. Sumire quietens down immediately, allowing Hilda to speak.

Gazing out the window, she declares: "You're my first proper love."

A pause. No response. She continues.

"Was goin' to say 'I think', but I know. I knew it the second you spilled your heart out to me that night. It's embarrassin' just how deep you wormed your way into my head without even realizin', y'know? You came to visit me every single evenin’ for a moon afterwards and you had not a single clue of how badly I wanted to lay one on you every time you smiled at me with those warm eyes and soft lips of yours, or how badly I wanted to ask you to be mine, selfish as the idea was. So I kept my feelin's to myself, almost drown myself in 'em, and then you… confessed, and my life took another sharp turn for the better. You're all I can think about most days, you know that? You n' your warm eyes and soft lips.. and bleedin' heart. You—"

She catches herself before she can continue, seeming to snap out of some sort of trance, and falls silent.

"... I'm ramblin' now. Bloody hells, it's hot in here." Bouncing to her feet, she strides over to the open window and throws it open wider. Crisp air gusts in.

And Sumire agrees. It feels like she's boiling alive even as frosty air swirls around her. Hilda is leaning on the windowsill, turned away from her. She knew she loved her, she showed it in every little touch and kiss and _glance_ but Hilda wasn’t one for sudden impassioned declarations of love. Neither of them were. If Sumire was embarrassed, Hilda was going to be mortified.

"Hilda?"

She jumps slightly. Steels herself before she responds. "Yes lovely?"

Sumire’s heart skips a beat. "I love you too."

Hilda inhales deeply, and exhales slowly. "I love you.. ah. Too? You already said too. Feel like I'm in the seventh hell right now, give me a moment."

Unfortunately for Hilda. the moment Sumire gives her is fleeting as she stands and crosses the floor to where she's standing. Hilda easily towers over her even as she's half-hunched over and leaning on the windowsill. Smiling to herself, Sumire wraps her arms around her gently, burying her face into her back.

"I really, really love you. And... perhaps I'm slightly upset that I wasn't around to give you the love you deserve sooner." She hopes that makes her feel at least somewhat better about opening the floodgates on her feelings. Sumire means it though, she means it with all her heart.

Hilda knows she means it too. She straightens and turns around when Sumire releases her from her tender grasp, and leans down to bump her nose against her love's.

"Hah… you're too cute for your own good." She moves to plant a kiss on the corner of Sumire's mouth. "Anyroad, you're here now darlin', and I don't ever plan on lettin' you go." She moves yet again to nuzzle into her neck. Her gentle nuzzling, however, quickly turns to soft kissing, and Sumire is on fire once more.

“Mhm… now there’s an idea. But, I, _ah,_ I’m meeting with Joye in the morning… remember? I need to… _mm_ ... sleep... Hilda—” she strains her neck away from the taller woman’s loving assault, " _Hilda._ Down girl.” She’d sound more convincing if she wasn’t smiling like a lovesick fool.

That quip earns her a bark of a laugh. "Right, fine, I'm done." Her grin shines through in her voice. “Suppose I should get goin’ too.”

They share a look for a moment before Hilda leans in, and Sumire understands, leaning in to meet her. Their kiss is chaste and full of longing and Sumire wants _more_ but she also wants to _sleep._

She pulls away hesitantly, and Hilda stands up straight, groaning. "Gods, you really need to grow an ilm or seven."

"Maybe you just need to shrink an ilm or seven."

"I like bein' able to reach things easily, thanks," she chuckles, turning around to shut the window. A sigh. "Right, leavin' now." She then nods, half to Sumire, half to herself, and strides towards the door. She’s halfway out when she turns around one last time.

"Love you, Sumi." Her smile is blinding even from the other side of the room. Sumire's breath catches in her chest.

"I love you too." She responds wholeheartedly. And then Hilda's gone, and she's alone once more.

The five steps it takes to reach the bed again are heartachingly lonely. She sits, squeezes her eyes shut, and breathes. She misses her already.

_Sleep,_ she tells herself. _You're being ridiculous. You'll see her come the morrow._

Crawling under the covers, she wonders if Hilda misses her as much as she does her. She didn’t think it was possible to be so fond of one person, to the point where her heart aches when she isn’t with them, but here she is.

_I should've asked her to stay the night, consequences be damned,_ she curses at the ceiling.

Groaning, she rolls onto her front, buries her face into her pillow, and thinks. Thinks about a certain ruby-eyed woman's smile, and her laugh, and the way she looks on the rare occasion she gets embarrassed, flushed red and speechless for a change. She thinks about her fiery spirit, how passionate she is about the things that mean the most to her, and how she doesn’t rest when there’s still work to be done. She thinks about the way she is with her, how she lets her walls down around her and her alone, and wonders how she ever lived before knowing of her existence.

  
Sleep takes her, love and adoration in every inch of her body, delaying the realization until the following day. _She didn’t._

**Author's Note:**

> if youre curious abt my twit its @hildashounds !! please come see sumire shes very cute nd ilike her :)


End file.
